


isla de memoria

by acchikocchi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Academy days, Gen, awkward teenagers, island paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/pseuds/acchikocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raúl visited him on the island the summer they were sixteen. (drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	isla de memoria

Raúl visited him on the island the summer they were sixteen. They went swimming every morning and played football on the sand with David's cousins, barefoot. Raúl was a foot taller than any of them, but they were all quick. It ran in the family.

Natalia loved Raúl, who teased her and told her stories. Nano was at first too shy to approach, but he watched Raúl's every movement with dark unblinking eyes. After a few days Raúl was carrying him everywhere on his shoulders.

"I like your family," Raúl said, as they sat in the dusty shade, eating pastries swiped from the kitchen.

"They like you," David said. He swallowed a mouthful of sweet potato and almond. "I don't know why." Raúl pushed him over on his side.

"You watch out for him back in your academy," his grandmother told Raúl at the end of his visit. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Raúl said as David's face heated up. He thought Raúl would tease him, once she turned away. But Raúl only elbowed him comfortably in the side, and ruffled his hair.


End file.
